


Take On Me

by psychedelique



Category: Crystal x Gigi, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 80s songs, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian AU, Mild Scandal, Sad Gigi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelique/pseuds/psychedelique
Summary: It was Nicky’s birthday and they are having a blast. Everything was going so well, everyone having fun except for Gigi. She was ruined. Nothing’s going well anymore, or so she thought.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Take On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: There are sensitive topics in the fic including nudes and scandals. I tried my best to resolve it.

The early spring breeze blew past the balcony, throbbing bright lights all around the house with loud music entertaining everyone. Near the pool, three girls were seen taking their shots and giggling at how bitter the alcohol tasted but at the same time numbing their senses, which was favorable to them anyway.

“Happy Birthday, Nicky!” A high-pitched girl cheered, planting a kiss on the cheek of the blonde-haired girl with short waves. Everyone greeted the birthday girl in chorus taking yet another swig of their drinks.

“Thank you, Jan. Thank you to all of you here.” She gave a hug to every person who wished her a happy birthday before walking around the house to say hello to her guests.

“Doll! Happiest birthday to you!” A tall, rosy-haired girl approached her, wrapping her arms around Nicky, before giving her a small paper bag. “I have something for you. I’m sure you’ll like it.”

“You don’t have to, G. _Merci_!” They linked arms and walked around, greeting the guests.

Everyone knew their name. Everyone followed them on social media, being influencers in their little country college. They all secretly envied the pair, having the kind of lifestyle and popularity they had, getting everyone’s attention even with just appearing in a room. However, they had nothing against them. It’s the reason why they are two of the most beloved students in their school.

“Let me drive in peace!” The sapphire-haired girl yelled at her friends as they approach the birthday girl’s house. “It’s just around the corner, right?”

“We’re so late for the party, Crystal. Why did it have to take you so long just to choose which pair of shorts and cheetah-printed shirt you are going to wear to the party?”

“I am pretty sure you don’t want to walk to Nicky’s house alone.” Crystal flashed a smile through the rear view mirror, showing it to Jackie who was sitting on the backseat of the pick-up truck. “Look at Heidi here, just focusing on getting enough sssleep.” She tried to copy Heidi’s whistle, chuckling on her own little joke.

“But seriously, why did it take you so long to get ready? It’s not as if Gigi’s going to look at you tonight.” The sapphire-haired girl shot a look through the mirror on Jackie before turning her eyes back to the road. “Girl, she just broke up with Adam. What makes you think she’s going to go after you anyway?”

The pink-haired girl had been Crystal’s long-time crush. She hardly ever looked at any of the students in their school. She was too busy living in her own world to take a glance at the people around her. It was during a Geometry class that they shared together back in high school when Crystal first noticed the girl.

“Knock knock?” A soft voice came from the door. There stood a slim girl with luscious pink locks, holding her books to her chest. “I am really sorry I am late, Ms. Visage. I got caught up in-“

“It’s alright, Miss Goode. Take your seat. Okay, class let’s proceed…” The teacher just gave her a smile and allowed her to go in. Everyone was just charmed with her presence, they can’t even get mad at her even if she tried to. Not as if she would want to.

The pink-haired girl ran to the back of the classroom, near the windows and settled down. She noticed the girl beside her, scribbling random doodles in her notebook using a variety of colored pencils. Her mind was obviously not in the room, Gigi can tell by the look on her face.

“Miss Methyd, how do you get the hypotenuse of this triangle? Will you show it for us on the board or should we also look for the answers from the tree outside?” The girl beside Gigi snapped back to reality as her name was called by the teacher. She blinked a couple of times before lowering down her head, a tint of red flushing on her cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Visage.” She uttered softly. The pink-haired girl felt bad at how the teacher treated her. She bit her lower lip, slowly scooting closer to the girl.

“Hey.” She whispered softly. “I can show you how to get it. Give me your notebook.”

Feeling embarrassed, the girl shakily handed her notebook to her seatmate, receiving a soft giggle as the other girl took a look on her journal.

“Your notebook’s quite filled with glitters, I like it.” She jotted down a few notes while still making sure she was listening to the teacher. Gigi took enough care that she was able to write the notes down step by step for the other girl to easily understand the lesson.

After a while, she nudged the notebook back to her seatmate. “Hey, I know it’s kinda hard to understand the topic but I hope this will help you. If you need anything else, you can just come and see me.” She flashed a bright smile to the girl before turning back to listen to the class discussion.

The other girl can’t help but be mesmerized by how kindhearted Gigi was. The pink-haired girl definitely did not know her name or even knew of her existence until that day but the sapphire-haired girl made sure to know Gigi from that day on.

At last, the group arrived to the late night celebration of Nicky’s birthday. They entered the house which was packed with a lot of their college friends and classmates. Loud music was heard all around, there were people dancing in the middle of the living room, some chose to stay near the kitchen to get their drinks, while some occupied the tables where they held their beer pong games.

“I’ll get us some beer.” Jackie said to her friends before walking to the kitchen. Heidi and Crystal decided to look around and search for the celebrant. After a few minutes, they were able to spot the pair near the pool.

Before they can even reach the two girls, Heidi’s phone rang. She dug into her pocket and checked the notification that she just received. “Oh wait, what’s this?”

The room turned silent. Everyone was looking on their phone before lifting their heads up to glance at the rosy-haired girl. A look of confusion washed up her face before the celebrant showed her the phone screen.

A picture has been leaked on the students’ chat rooms. It was a mirror photo of a slim girl with fair skin, luscious pink locks covering her bare chest. The face was covered but unluckily for Gigi, everyone had an idea who it was.

Gigi’s face lost its color, completely stunned at what she saw as she rushed towards her ex. She darted her dark brown orbs to him, shooting daggers through her eyes.

“Ooooh… Miss Nice on the streets but Miss Naughty on the sheets.” One of Adam’s friends cooed, smirking towards Gigi.

A loud slap was heard across the hall as Gigi planted her palm on her ex’s face. She sprinted towards the door, not minding how much in pain her hand was in. Her friend Nicky tried to follow her, catching her by the wrist as she ran but Gigi swatted it away.

With her eyes blurry from the tears she was trying to hold back, she was not able to see the blue-haired girl standing on her way. Their shoulders touched harshly but she did not mind it. She continued dashing towards the door. Crystal was in panic. She had no idea what had happened but she had the urged on the pit of her stomach to follow the girl.

“I’ll be right back. You can start without me.” She advised her friend before running towards the door to where Gigi might have went.

It took her a minute to locate the tall girl. She saw her sitting down on the pavement, hugging her knees to her chest with her face buried down. Low whimpers were heard as Crystal slowly approached the girl. She bit her lower lip between her teeth, attempting to place a hand on the girl’s back but pulling it back immediately.

“Get away from me. I’m disgusting.” Gigi snapped at Crystal, thinking she can push her away with her unkind words. However, the sapphire-haired girl was determined to be there for her. Just like how she was before when Crystal needed her.

“I… You can have this.” She hurriedly looked for her handkerchief from her pockets and handed it to Gigi. “It’s all yours. Use it as much as you need to.”

“I don’t need this. You can now go back to the party and discuss how gross and scandalous I am.”

“W-what? What happened?” Crystal actually had no idea. She was not able to check Heidi’s phone when she showed it to her. She was too busy looking at Gigi to notice anything else around her at that time.

“Check your phone. That Adam leaked a photo of mine.” The sapphire-haired girl was appalled at the reason why Gigi was crying. She had the urge to run to the guy and punch him in the face but she would rather be there for the girl. She decided not to follow Gigi’s advice, leaving her phone inside her pocket. She did not want to see anything she was not supposed to look at, especially a private photo of someone that was supposed to be kept in secret.

Crystal sat beside Gigi, hugging her knees as well. She was set on being with the girl to comfort her. What she felt for her was not even the reason she was there, she just knew the girl needed someone to be there. However, her heart was truly in rage, pumping real hard as she realized how close she was sitting beside her.

“Why… why are you still here?” The tall girl stuttered. Tears continued to stream down her face as she took a glance of the girl.

Crystal just had the most outrageous idea. She was almost sure the other girl would reject it but she wanted to try anyway.

“Do you… perhaps… want to go for a drive?”

Silence filled the air as Crystal’s eyes laid on Gigi, waiting if she would answer or not.

“I… I was just thinking that it might take your mind off things. I won’t mind driving. But if you don’t want, it’s totally fine. _We_ can stay here.”

It took a minute before the pink-haired girl responded. She gave a small nod towards Crystal, biting her lower lip as she wiped off her tears. The other girl stood up, offering her hand to Gigi before pulling her up.

“Let me go and quickly get my truck. It’s the silver one over there.”

The two settled down inside the truck, Gigi sitting in front beside Crystal. She turned some music on as she drove around the block.

“If you want to keep on crying, let it all out. I don’t mind, to be honest.” Crystal said in a soft voice as she focused her attention on the road. She was driving around with no destination to go.

It took a while before anything was heard from Gigi. One moment she was just staring at the landscape through the opened car window, next she found herself bursting into tears. She could not accept how her reputation and dignity was ruined with just one photograph. She wanted to get mad at her ex however, she felt angrier at herself, thinking how stupid she was to send him that. She felt ruined. Her insides shattered once more as she remembered the look on everyone’s faces. They were surely surprised. The words of Adam’s friend echoed in her mind, allowing her to cry loudly.

Her cries broke Crystal’s heart. She had never expected to see her like this, she never wanted to. For her, she was always smiling, offering her kind help to those who needed it. She didn’t deserve to cry like this, the sapphire-haired girl thought. She poked through her pockets once more and handed the other girl her handkerchief.

This time, Gigi did not hesitate. With her hand shaking uncontrollably, she took the piece of cloth from Crystal and used it to wipe of the sadness from her face. However, her eyes kept on crying, pain obviously felt on her chest. Crystal remained quiet, just the music from the speakers surrounded the interior of the car. 

Crystal loved old songs from the last century, that’s the reason the music playing were from a different era. ‘Crazy For You’ by Madonna played on the speakers.

 _I see you through the smokey air_ _  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
_ _You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that  
_ _I'm crazy for you~_

The sapphire-haired girl snatched a glance from the girl sitting beside her as she mouthed the lyrics of the song. They were now surrounded by fields, the night sky shining with millions of stars. They drove in silence, the pink-haired girl had enough cry for the night.

A few minutes later, another song played inside the car.

 _How will I know if he really loves me?_ _  
I say a prayer with every heartbeat  
I fall in love whenever we meet~_

Little did she know, Crystal started singing along as she drove off. Her eyes were focused on the road that she was not able to notice Gigi staring at her. It was mesmerizing for the tall girl to listen to Crystal’s voice. There was just something in it that made her feel comfortable throughout the drive.

“ _Ooh, tell me how will I know~_ ”

“ _Don't trust your feelings~_ ” A shaky voice echoed beside Crystal.

“ _How will I know? How will I know~”_

“ _Love can be deceiving_ ~” A giggle came out of Crystal’s lips as she realized that the pink-haired girl beside her started singing along. It was refreshing for her to hear that, especially after what happened a few moments back. They caught each other’s eyes and let out a chuckle as they continued to duet the entire song.

Seeing Gigi’s lips forming into a genuine smile was like a treasure finally discovered for Crystal. Watching the girl sang along with her caused her heart to beat rapidly.

“I wonder what the next song wi- A-ha! Oh gosh I love this song!” A high-pitched squeak was heard inside the car as Gigi started to move her hands to the beat of the song, enjoying the melody.

“ _We're talking away_

_I don't know what_

_I'm to say I'll say it anyway_

_Today's another day to find you_

_Shying away_

_I'll be coming for your love, okay?_ ~” Gigi sang along, dancing in her seat. Crystal’s eyebrows furrowed as she watched how enthusiastic the girl was towards the song.

“Favourite song?” Crystal ended up being shushed by Gigi as the girl continued singing. She would even put her head out of the window like a gleeful dog taking a drive around town for the first time. Watching Gigi had her own concert inside Crystal’s car made her feel delighted that the girl seemed to be enjoying herself and distracted from the previous event that had happened back in Nicky’s house.

The next song played and the two sang a duet again on top of their lungs. It didn’t matter if they were heard outside. They didn’t care how loud they were or how hoarse they might sound. What mattered to them was that moment they shared inside the car, singing together in harmony.

After a few minutes, they reached a cliff which exposed a breathtaking view of their small little city. It was a silhouette of the buildings and houses and on top spread the nighttime blanket filled with bright stars. They stayed inside for a minute, quiet as they both take in the scenery.

“It’s beautiful up here. How did you discover this place?” Gigi turned to look at the sapphire-haired girl, tilting her head to one side as she await for an answer.

“I accidentally drove here back in high school. I used to go here when I wanted to get lost in my thoughts, to draw or just an escape.”

“What did you want to escape from?” The pink-haired girl had her seatbelt unbuckled, crossing her legs and turning to face Crystal.

“Well, a lot of teenage problems, I guess. Oh and how badly I wanted to get out of that school. I don’t want to have math classes anymore, it was awful!”

“I understand that. Everyone had terrible high school experiences. Gladly, it is all done now and we have learned from it. Plus, we’re in college now. We can do more things than we used to before.”

“But I still can’t do math.”

A light hit touched Crystal’s shoulder as Gigi let out a soft chuckle. “Crystal, remember Ms. Visage? Gosh, I wish I had helped you out more. But I must say, you staring out the window produced some amazing abstract art in your notebook.”

Crystal’s face dropped. _Gigi remembers?_ She thought to herself. She obviously did not expect Gigi to know her let alone remember that she was part of her high school life. She thought she was just some invisible blob that walked in the school grounds, her friends are the only one who knows that she exist.

Ever since high school, Gigi had been one of the popular girls. Contrary to the norm, the rosy-haired girl was not the mean girl she was expected to be. She was charming and enchanting, always helping others without asking for anything in return. Her smile was like honey sprinkled with stars, sweet and full of shine. She could walk inside the room and everyone would drop what they were doing just to gobble up her presence. Or was it just Crystal who’s like that?

“Hey, did I say something wrong?” Gigi’s worried voice echoed inside the car as she put a hand on top of Crystal’s knee.

“Oh, no no, I am fine. I just did not expect you to know me.”

“What? Would I even go with you here right now if I don’t know who you are?”

“I… I don’t know. Uhm, I thought you just wanted to be somewhere with a stranger to clear your mind. I-“

“Crystal Elizabeth Methyd. Geometry, Physical Ed, Painting, AP History, Foreign Languages. I think we had homeroom too. Those are just some of the subjects we had together. Maybe you’re the one who can’t remember me.” The pink-haired girl teased Crystal.

Of course Gigi remembered. Every morning while waiting for homeroom, Gigi usually stayed near Nicky’s locker area. Nicky was never suspicious before. It was what she got used to doing with her friend. But when the tall girl always insisted on standing there until the bell rang, she had to find the reason why. As they exchanged stories near her locker, she would watch Gigi’s eyes and follow where it was looking. On the other side of the hall stood a flamboyant ball of sunshine, clothes that were definitely not found in their era but looked like it came out from an 80’s magazine. Her sapphire blue hair resting above her shoulders. 

“She’s colorful, isn’t she?” Nicky nudged her friend, putting her back to her senses.

“Who? Crystal? Yeah. She’s quite eye-catching, you see. I- I mean it’s because she’s like a rainbow, you just want to keep staring at it.” Gigi had mouthed the last few words.

The French girl thought it was just because of the vibrant hues the other girl was wearing which made her friend gaze at Crystal. As soon as she heard what Gigi blurted out unknowingly, all the pieces fit perfectly together. It was not just in the morning. During their art class, they always got to present their work in front. Whenever it was Crystal’s turn to share, the rosy-haired girl would shift her seat and lean forward, taking in all the words that the other girl was saying. The attention she gave to the girl was different than how she usually talked to other students. There was just something in Crystal that the tall girl found enticing and mesmerizing.

As the two girls chatted inside of Crystal’s car, ‘Suddenly’ by Billy Ocean played on the speakers.

 _I used to think that love was just a fairy tale_ _  
Until that first hello until that first smile~_

The sapphire-haired girl turned her head to look at the girl sitting beside her who was beaming as she shared a story of their prom back in high school. She looked at her as if she was trying to memorize every freckle and point of her face. Crystal directed her eyes on a clump of rosy-colored hair, being twisted on Gigi’s fingers. Her velvety lashes blinked slowly as her sweet cherry lips delivered her story. Her coral-tinted cheeks moving as she talked, positioned perfectly on the sides of her mouth. The girl’s eyes traced down her elegantly straight nose, positioned perfectly on top of the tall girl’s grin. She can’t help it, Crystal’s eyes kept drawing back to the girl’s lips.

_Suddenly life has new meaning to me_

_There's beauty up above and things we never take notice of_

_You wake up suddenly you're in love~_

“I am just so glad that you are here right now, Crystal.” The pink-haired girl mumbled as her fingers played with the handkerchief. “It has been an awful night. I thought it would have been fun because it is Nicky’s birthday. But that Adam had to ruin everything. Do I really deserve this?”

_No._

Crystal’s dark orbs shifted towards the rosy-haired girl, her hand reaching to comfort Gigi. Her thumb stroking the top of the other girl’s hand as she offered her a small smile to let her know that she was there for her.

“Thank you.”

“It may be very difficult for you right now but who cares what other people say? It’s as if they don’t take photos themselves. It is never your fault to do something like that. Never your fault, alright?”

The pink-haired girl moved closer to Crystal, wrapping her slim arms around the other girl. She was took by surprise but immediately wrapped her into a warm embrace. She let her hand stroke the other girl’s back, slightly running her fingers through her hair. It felt like an eternity before Gigi pulled back slightly. Their face were inches away from each other. The two girls gazed into each other’s eyes as the pink-haired girl found comfort within Crystal’s dark orbs. The sapphire-haired girl beamed slightly, as she titled her head to the right side. She took a deep breath, her heart beating quickly as she came closer to the other girl. She knew that if she gets through this, the little seedling in her heart for Gigi would no longer be small. How she would look at the world, how she would see every waking moment would change. She knew that in doing this, they would never be the same. She waited, trying to see if the other girl would move away or anything but she was just there, her eyes locked with hers. Then she kissed Gigi. She planted her lips, longing to be graced by the softness of Gigi’s mouth. As their lips touched, the seedling inside her bloomed into a beautiful flower.

Crystal’s hand made its way to Gigi’s cheek, stroking it softly as their lips molded together. The rosy-haired girl scooting closer, leaning against the other girl as they poured their feelings into the kiss.

The sapphire-haired girl was the first one to break away, licking her lower lip as she glanced at Gigi. The pair shared a low chuckle, surely surprised at how the night ended for the both of them. The rosy-haired girl leaned in once more to give Crystal’s lips a peck, giggling before shifting back to her seat. She combed her hair through her fingers, a huge grin spread across her face as she opened the car door and hopped outside. Her reaction made the other girl shake her head as she followed her, walking to sit at the hood of Crystal’s truck.

While the two girls were gone, tension filled the ambiance of the party. Everyone was astounded at how fast the things were happening. One moment, Adam was being slapped and the next thing was Nicky asking for all their phones. She was her best friend anyway and the least she could do was to abolish any record of the photograph that was leaked. She wanted everyone to delete it and leave no trace. Their group also made sure of this by checking all the phones and asking everyone if they have sent it anywhere else to avoid having it spread somewhere else. 

Nicky’s boyfriend was the one who took care of Adam and his friends. He did it as calmly as possible, talking to them and asking them to erase any data regarding the scandal. It was a good thing that he was a senior in college and used his seniority to warn the boys. One thing that Gigi liked about Adam was that he knew how to listen. What he did to her was inexcusable but he knew that he did a mistake and deeply regretted it. He did it due to anger but that was never a valid reason. He thought Gigi might not be able to forgive him but he would do anything just to make it up to her.

_Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven~_

The couple had their hands laced together as they listened to Bryan Adam’s Heaven from the speaker inside the truck. Gigi pulling it closer to her lap as she rubbed her thumb against the back of Crystal’s hand with her head nestling against the blue-haired girl’s shoulder. The flower in Crystal’s chest fully blossoming, growing into a mesmerizing and charming bouquet for the girl sitting beside her. They stayed in place with comfortable silence being shared between them as they watched the dawn breaking in front of their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously was inspired by Gigi's lip sync song and I just wanted to incorporate it in the story. Hopefully you liked it!
> 
> Also, deepest thank you to my friend Aya for helping me conceptualize this story. Love ya!


End file.
